A Massage For Neji
by SnowCoveredDesert
Summary: Neji comes home and Tenten gives him a massage. Possibly a sequel to 'Curious Tenten'. NejiXTenten oneshot. Rated T as some material is unsuitable for children. Romance if you look hard enough. R&R please!


Alright this is my second Tenji fic and I guess you can see it as a sequel to 'Curious Tenten' (my story) but this time Tenten does the seducing! 

**Basics**— you already know the speech, italic aspect so I won't go there.

All are 17 here (as usual)

**Disclaimer**—Don't own anything here, except the story and the plot and…you get the point.

Anyways to stop my rambling, the story:

* * *

Neji slammed the door as he returned from training. Tenten heard his slam "Neji?" she asked. Tenten, Neji and Rock Lee were living in the same apartment to make it convenient when they went on missions, but Lee was still training so it was only Tenten and Neji in the apartment. He sighed and went to the kitchen where Tenten was cooking some ramen for herself. He took out a mug and was about to get some coffee powder. "Tenten where did Lee put the coffee?" he asked, exasperated from training but was foolishly hiding it from Tenten. She replied "In the upper cabinet" Neji reached up to the cabinet above his head but couldn't hold the moan of pain that surged through his arm. Tenten heard this and walked over to him. "Neji what's wrong? Did you get hurt?" "No, Lee just tried his new jutsu on me and it backfired." He replied. "Well you look kinda bad, go lie down." She advised. He said no and gave her a your-not-my-mom look. She countered with a puppy dog pout but in Tenten's language a puppy dog pout meant do-what-I-say-or-pay-the-price. He reluctantly went over to the sofa and lay down on his back. Tenten walked over to him and smirked. He looked at her suspiciously "Why are you smirking?" "Because you're lying down the wrong way" she said and in a millisecond, flipped him over on his front. Neji was more than shocked. And as if he wasn't surprised enough, she then sat on top of him, her legs on either side of his waist as she lay on his derriere.

"Tenten what are you doing?" he asked, surprised at their position and closeness. She then go close to his face which caused her to kneel on his back, chuckled and said "I'm gonna give you a massage silly"

_A massage!_

Before he could ask her to get off of him, she began to rub his shoulders with her hands very delicately. It unexpectedly made him feel a bit calmer, almost relaxed. As she noticed his reaction she picked up the pace and pressure, pressing a bit harder. This caught him off guard. Then very unexpectedly she got close to his face, again, and said "Take off your shirt"

_Take off your shirt!_

"My shirt?! Tenten this is getting inappropriate." Tenten then made a casual face and said "Inappropriate? Hey I'm just relaxing your muscles that's all! Now…" She whispered in his ear "Take. off. your. shirt." Then as he was lying down he took off the shirt he was wearing, which was hard considering that Tenten was **on top** of him. Then he looked at her, which made him practically twist his head 180 degrees and said "Happy?" She then smiled and said yes. She then forcefully turned his head back down and began rubbing his back. He instantly felt awkward as she applied pressure and force in every touch but oh-so-delicately and gently. It took him a good while to realize that Tenten, the weapon mistress Tenten who nearly killed a man who looked at her the wrong way, was giving him a **massage**. He let out a mixture of a moan and a sigh and Tenten looked satisfied, but not satisfied enough. She then began to go lower and began rubbing his lower back with one hand, the other one fiddling with his boxer strap. He then let out a noise, which took Tenten a while to comprehend. Then as the thought hit her she realized and smirked at what he had done. Neji had just moaned. No mixture or anything, it was a full fledged moan. "Getting a bit carried away huh Neji?" He tried to give her a response but only noises, not words, escaped his lips. As he got really into it Tenten suddenly got off of him and stood up. "All done" she said smiling. 

He looked at her, lying down, with disbelieving eyes. "Done?" She giggled and said "Yeah Neji, done. It was gonna end sometime. Hey you still want that coffee?" she began walking away but then stopped and walked back to him. "Neji you can stand up now" she said sarcastically. He shrugged and casually said "No I like this position, it's OK" "You like lying down on your stomach?" she said, laughing. He casually nodded his head. She then commanded him, still laughing "Neji stand up". Then a blush crept across his face as he said "I can't".

She stared at him, worry across her face "Why not? Did I hurt you or something?" His face got even redder as he said shyly, more than Hinata "No you didn't, I can't because something else is…s-standing u-up" It took a while for Tenten to realize what he meant but when she did she smiled the widest smile which was between a shocked smile and a smirk. "Really?" He shyly nodded and Tenten's smile/smirk turned into a smirk and she walked up to him. As she had easily flipped him on his stomach, she flipped him back and saw what he meant and the size. She got on top of him again and said in his ear "At least you're ready now" and kissed him lustfully as he straddled her and…

I think you can guess what happened next.

* * *

Anyways, please review! Flames are okay but they have to be constructive. Sorry, I know the ending is kinda crappy but I didn't know how to end it without a lemon, andI don't write lemons, at least not well. Anyways thank you!


End file.
